1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a clutch arrangement including a clutch device for transmitting torque between a clutch housing and a takeoff, wherein a pressure element and an opposing pressure element cooperate to establish and release a working connection between at least one drive-side clutch element and at least one takeoff side clutch element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch arrangement of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,329. The clutch arrangement treated there, especially in FIG. 5, is designed as a hydrodynamic torque converter, in which the hydrodynamic circuit is formed by a pump wheel, a turbine wheel, and a stator. The torque converter works together with a clutch device, which, when engaged, bridges the hydrodynamic circuit. In the disengaged position of the clutch device, however, the hydrodynamic circuit is active and thus able to transmit torque from a clutch housing of the clutch arrangement to a takeoff such as the torsion damper hub of a torsional vibration damper.
The clutch device has an axially movable piston as a pressure element, which produces the engaged or disengaged position; an opposing pressure element which absorbs the force of this pressure element; and a plurality of clutch elements arranged between the pressure element and the opposing pressure element. One of these clutch elements is connected for rotation in common to the clutch housing by a set of teeth forming a permanent part of the clutch housing, whereas two other clutch elements are connected for rotation in common to an input part of the torsional vibration damper, also by sets of teeth. When the clutch device is brought into the engaged position, the individual clutch elements enter into working connection with each other by way of friction linings, so that the torque supplied by the clutch housing can be transmitted via the torsional vibration damper to the torsion damper hub.
In clutch devices of this type, the connection between the fixed set of teeth on the clutch housing and the set of teeth on the associated clutch element has proven to be disadvantageous, because the connection for rotation in common thus established between the clutch housing and the clutch element in the circumferential direction must have a certain amount of play for fabrication reasons, and as a result, rattling noises in the area of this toothed connection are unavoidable when load-change impacts occur or when torsional vibrations are introduced. This problem is especially acute when, as in the clutch arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,329, the toothed connection between the clutch housing and the clutch element is provided in the radially outer area of the clutch housing and therefore on a large diameter.